1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket connector, and in particular to an actuation mechanism of a socket connector.
2. The Prior Art
Socket connectors, such as ZIF connectors, are well known in the electronics field for connecting an electronic device, such as a central processing unit module, to a circuit board. A socket connector comprises a movable cover and a fixed base. The base defines a plurality of bores in which contact elements are retained for being soldered to a circuit board. The cover defines holes corresponding to the bores of the base. An electronic device is positioned on the cover with pins thereof extending through the holes and partially into the bores whereby when the cover is moved with respect to the base from an open position to a closed position, the pins are brought into engagement with the contact elements for establishing electrical engagement between the electronic device and the circuit board.
The cover is bi-directionally movable for selectively opening/closing the connector. Two sets of actuation mechanisms are provided on opposite sides of the base for moving the cover in opposite directions. Such a design is space inefficient since the two sets of actuation mechanisms occupy a large amount of space.
It is thus desirable to have a socket connector having a single actuation mechanism for reducing the amount of space occupied thereby.